BodyGarden
by Seifell Almancht
Summary: AU. Zell is the Host to a powerful force. Seifer is his hired protector. Rated M for coarse language, violence, and sexual themes. SeiferxZell.
1. The Train (Prologue)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything. Obviously.

**Note**: This chapter might be a bit confusing.

**So, to help avoid confusion (I'm sorry!):**

**Host**: Possessor of the Garden

**Garden**: Powerful being. Not a school like in FFVIII.

**BodyGard**: "Bodyguard". Spelling derives from **Garden**.

**Gardian**: "Guardian". Spelling derives from **Garden**

**Garden Force**: "Guardian Force" or GF. Spell change to fit story.

**SeeD**: A Host who has realized their full potential. Unlike the mercenaries in FFVIII.

**SeeDing**: An adventure that ends in a Host becoming a SeeD. Kind of like the exams in FFVIII.

* * *

><p><strong>BodyGarden - Chapter I<strong>

Birds fluttered away as the steam powered machine made it's short-distance stop from Timber to Balamb station. As it came to a screeching halt its old, tired gears protested; the horn sounded. People came piling out of the nearby station house.

Among the crowd was a group of dark clothed men, all wearing black-as-pitch suits. They surround something, protecting it as if it was a precious relic or a fragile package. The people hurrying by stayed their distance, giving the men a wide birth. The man out front went to talk to a young employee when they reached the train. They were discussing something in whispers before leading the men to a private room. He bowed as he left.

The men opened the door and stood out of the way as their "package" made its way into the room. They each bowed lowly as they closed the door, leaving their precious cargo in private. The boy who had walked into the room, who they had been protecting so overtly, was young and short. He had soft blonde hair and a dark tattoo on the left side of his face. His eyes were crystal blue. His eye lids covered his oceanic eyes as he sighed to himself. He turned away from the door to scan the room he was now in.

The room is small and consisted of nothing more than a bench-like couch against the wall on his right, and a few small cabinets on the opposite wall. It has a large window on the opposite wall from where he was standing. The small occupant walked over to the window and stared out it.

The boy's name is Zell Dincht and he was indeed worth protecting. He is a member of a family the descends from a long line of very important people. But he, at the age of only eighteen, is more important than any member before him. Why? Because he was the Host to the Balamb Garden.

The Balamb Garden. How Zell detested that it had found a Host in him. He didn't mind the luxury, or the protection from dangers, but he hated the loneliness and the quiet solitude that he has to endure almost every day.

There was a sharp rap at the door, snapping Zell out of his silent thoughts. He sighed heavily and dropped his shoulders. He turned toward the door and clear his throat. "Come in" Zell said, almost eagerly. Maybe he had company. The door opened and one of the darkly dressed men standing outside his door walked in. Zell frowned. These guys were boring and poor conversationalists.

"You have a visitor" the man said plainly before turning and leaving. Zell smiled at this, almost jumping for joy. But his reaction was cut short when he realized who his visitor actually was. His frown returned.

"What do you want?" Zell asked, almost rudely. Almost.

The person standing before him was a woman with short dark hair and an intelligent, but cold, aura about her. Commander Xu was head of the Balamb Protection Services and was therefore in charge of protecting Zell. She made his life miserable. "Today is your eighteenth birthday. You know what that means, correct?" she spoke with a monotonous voice, dragging Zell's mood down further. He did know what this meant. He was going to start his SeeDing, which was just a fancy way of saying "journey". Every new Host of a Garden must start their SeeDing once they become eighteen. They have to travel the world meeting people and training their powers against vicious beasts. Zell was happy that he would finally get some freedom, but there was a catch. There was always a catch.

"We have found you the best BodyGard." Xu announced this in her dull voice. The catch. A bodyguard. Every Host must be accompanied by a BodyGard on their SeeDing. A BodyGard was someone who gives their life to protect their Host master. Zell didn't like them. He had never met one before but he could just imagine how overprotective and stuff they were. "And? I know all this." Zell was getting rather irritated with the woman. He hated her emotionless voice and her blank stare.

"He is here. It is time for you to meet him." Zell mumbled something at this and then sighed.

"Whatever. Let him in. At least he can't be as bad as you..." Zell trailed off. He hadn't meant to say that last part out loud. The blonde looked up at Xu's face slowly but nothing had changed. There wasn't even a twitch. She just bowed and turned to leave.

"Oh. And his name is Seifer Almasy. You've heard of him, correct?" She walked out on this. Her face seeming almost smug, but that was impossible. She was an emotionless robot as far as Zell knew.

Seifer Almasy, The Swift Blade, The Blonde Fury. He had many names and Zell knew them all. He was a man who protected different towns and cities from outward threats, most notably monsters. He was amazing and someone who was worth admiring. But why would a gun for hire become a BodyGard? Granted they were capable fighters but mercenaries are often times loners. And BodyGards? Not so much a loner. The door opened again and in stepped a tall blonde man with piercing green-blue eyes. Zell couldn't help but stare at his brilliant eyes, and realized he was doing so a little too late.

"What? You like what you see or something?" The man's voice was mature and strong, but had a flirtatious and playful tone to it. At least he wasn't another emotionless zombie.

"Uh... well, uhm." Zell flustered while stumbling over his words. He bowed swiftly, his hair falling into his face. "T-thank you for choosing to be my Gard..." he began but was cut short by a strong hand on his head.

"Eh. Had nothing better to do and you seemed pretty defenseless and fragile in the picture I saw." Zell looked up as the man dropping his hand. Seifer shrugged. "Besides, I had to see that stupid hairdo for myself, in person."

Zell's hair was rather hard to explain, but it resembled the tail of a chicken or a chocobo. It was sticking up in front, bangs and all, and was flipped back slightly at the top. Zell liked his hair.

"What?" Zell was shocked. He had never been so insulted in his life. "What did you say about my hair!" He was steaming.

Seifer chuckled. "It looks like the ass of a chicken!" Zell quickly turned on his heels and stormed toward the window. He actually would rather be alone now, surprisingly. "Ah. Good laugh. This is going to be fun, eh Chickie?" Seifer plopped down on the couch-bench after shutting the door behind himself.

Chickie? How dare he. Zell turned around swiftly and pointed toward the door. "Leave. Now."

Seifer slumped on the couch and shook his head "Jeez, learn to take a joke Zell."

Zell glared at the smirking man sitting down. "Since when were we on a first name basis? I don't remember giving you permission to speak to me so informally."

Seifer stood, towering over the small blonde. He looked down at Zell with a horrible glare. "We're going to be spending a lot of time together so you better get off that fucking high horse _Zell_."

Zell opened his mouth to say something but cowered at the look the other man was giving him. He turned away. His cheeks red from anger and embarrassment. He noticed that the train was moving. When did that happen?

"Now." Seifer sat down and patted the seat beside him "Sit down so we can talk. We gotta get to know each other." Zell didn't move. He was still beet red and didn't want that ass to see. How had he ever admired this man? He was a complete jerk!

"Stop being such a Chicken Wuss and sit down." The taller blonde reached over and tugged Zell's arm, pulling him backward. Zell slipped and fell with his back against Seifer's side. The man laughed. "I didn't realize you wanted to sit so close! No wonder your face is so red! Hey, you're cute, but we just met. Sorry." Seifer laughed again.

Zell felt more heat rise to his cheeks at being called cute and sat up straight, his hands folded in his lap. He slowly looked up at the taller man and studied his features. The man had a long scar across his face, starting in the middle of his forehead and running diagonally down across the bridge of his nose and under his right eye. It hardly pulled attention away from his strikingly handsome face. His hair was short and blonde, and was sleeked back. His lips were curved into a small teasing grin. "You're starring again Chickie. Am I really that hot?" Zell's face turned up in a scowl has he looked away.

"No. I was just realizing how hideous that scar is." Zell crossed his arms across his chest and smirked smugly.

"Oh, this old thing?" Seifer ran a long finger along the scar. "I got it from a... friend." He said this putting the sarcasm on heavily.

"A friend? Why would a friend hurt you like that?" Zell looked over curiously.

"Naiveté. How expected." Seifer frowned and cleared his throat. "I was being sarcastic. He wasn't really a friend."

"Oh. Well... what happened?" Zell was actually getting quite interested. At least it was keeping the other man from calling him rude nicknames.

"We were fighting and he cut me. I got him too though." Seifer shrugged as if it wasn't all that important. "Hurt like a bitch though."

"You swear a lot. Or at least more than anyone I've ever met. I thought BodyGard's were supposed to be more civil."

Seifer scoffed. "Are you serious? You can't be too civil out in the real world. You'll get eaten alive. You have to learn that. Sooner rather than later too."

Zell pondered this before speaking again.

"So... how old are you anyway? You seem pretty, uh, knowledgeable." Seifer raised a hand to Zell's tattoo stained cheek. The boy flinched and his cheek was stained red, a nice contrast to the black tattoo.

"Aww, are you worried that I might be too old for you?" Zell flinched again when Seifer gave his a flirty wink. Seifer dropped his hand and laughed. "I'm nineteen. So I'm only a year older than you." Zell looked at him in shock. But... he seemed so much older. Seifer had his own chin resting in the palm of his hand, watching Zell's reaction. "What?"

"You seem older is all. Just surprised me."

"Hmm." Seifer hummed thoughtfully. "So, enough about me. Let's talk about you _Master_ Zell." Zell grimaced. He hated the look Seifer was giving him and the way he emphasized 'master'.

"W-what about me?"

"It must be a real luxury being a Garden Host."

"Hardly. Everyone treats me like I'm a baby or some fragile antique. I just want to live in peace and freedom. That's why I was so looking forward to my SeeDing." Zell started to smile. "I can't wait to get to Timber and get started!"

"Looking forward to being a SeeD of the Garden?" Seifer was leaning back in his seat now looking more comfortable.

"I don't know. Not really. Seems like I'd have more problems once I become a SeeD after my SeeDing." Zell was also getting more relaxed.

"Hmm... yeah. Maybe. So what's with the tattoo?" Seifer waved his hand at Zell's cheek.

"I got it last year for my seventeenth birthday. Isn't it awesome?" He smiled widely and let his excitement loose. "Everyone was surprised when I told them I wanted a tattoo for my birthday, they thought it would hurt my image." Zell looked up at Seifer. "Don't you like it?"

Seifer shrugged and poked Zell's cheek. "I guess. But I bet it hurt. You're a tough little Chickie aren't you?" Zell's anger rose again. Why did he have to ruin their conversation by calling him that?

"Whatever" was all Zell replied with.

Seifer chuckled quietly. He enjoyed how easily he could manipulate the younger man's emotions. He wasn't sadistic or controlling, at least not too much so. But for some reason he found a lot of pleasure in Zell's red face. He took the time it took for Zell to calm down to study what the boy was wearing. He had a white t-shirt on, and a black jacket. Both had a small Balamb insignia on it. He wore faded blue jeans and a pair of black and red gloves. His shoes were plain and an off-white but Seifer could tell how expensive every piece of clothing the boy wore was. "What's with the gloves?"

"Tsk. Why do you keep asking me questions? It's not like you care." Zell turned away again and huffed. "I just like martial arts is all."

"Martial arts? That's surprising. I thought you'd be some useless rich brat who'd be a major burden, but this might actually make it a little less of a hassle." Seifer pondered.

"Are you mocking me?" Zell turned back to Seifer. "I'm actually pretty good you know!" Seifer raised his hands in front of himself defensively and grinned.

"Alright. I believe you." Zell punched at Seifer's shoulder playfully when there was a loud, firm knock at the door.

"What now?" Zell didn't know why but he was actually pretty irritated about being interrupted. The door flung open and a woman with silver hair and an eye patch over one eye walked in.

"SEIFER." She was mature looking and stood perfectly straight. She glanced at Zell briefly, who still had his fist against Seifer's shoulder, before looking back at Seifer. She wore a dark blue top, that looked almost like a military uniform, and dark pants that were straight and professional.

"What do you want Fujin?" Was that irritation that Zell heard? No, it couldn't be.

"HURT?" She spoke with a sharp but caring tone.

"I'm fine Fu. He's too weak to hurt me. Now go relax with Raijin for once. You're way too protective. Hyne..." Zell had lowered his hand and raised his head to look at Seifer. He had a nearly blank expression on his face but Zell could make out the hint of a teasing smile, mocking Zell. Zell bolted up and walked back over to the window, what an ass. He wasn't that weak!

Fujin looked at Seifer with a doubting stare before turning to leave. "FINE."

Seifer sighed and stood, stretching his long limbs. "Now. We'll be in Timber soon so you better get ready. I have something fun planned for when we get there." Zell turned around at this and blinked.

"Fun? Like what?" Seifer just winked at him before he picked up something Zell hadn't seen him place on the floor. It was Seifer's famous gun blade, Hyperion. Zell stared at it.

"I might be needing this. Let's just go with that." Zell hadn't noticed the clothing the tall blonde had been wearing until now. His shirt was white and pulled tightly against his muscles. He wore a long grey trench coat over this and his tight, dark pants. He was also wearing a black belt that looked old and worn, Zell blushed as he found himself starring at the exposed flesh of Seifer stomach that was revealed when the taller man had raised Hyperion up onto his shoulder. Seifer's shirt had rode up very slightly revealing pale skin just under is belly button. He shook his head and averted his eyes.

Coughing nervously he gave Seifer a questioning look. "W-what do you need that for?" Seifer just grinned and bounced Hyperion on his shoulder.

"You'll see." This irked Zell. He hated when people kept things from him, especially when they involved him. Zell shook his head again and stretched. He hadn't realized how tight his joints were. They stood in silence for a while after Zell let out a satisfying groan.

After a short time Zell started to get uncomfortable. He was never one for silence. He's always been scolded for being too hyper or too loud. He asked the first thing that came to mind. "Who was that? Your girlfriend?" "No. She's a good friend of mine. Her and another friend of mine will be joining us."

"Joining us? I thought it was taboo for anyone other than the Host's BodyGard to accompany a Host on their SeeDing." Zell was confused.

"You haven't heard? Don't they teach you anything at that damn Garden School?" Zell glared at him briefly.

"Anyway. It's a new law that was just recently passed. Every Host can have up to two Gardians accompany them along with their BodyGard. Basically the Gardians have the same responsibilities of a BodyGard but are not allowed within 50 feet of the Host unless the Host is accompanied by the BodyGard or if Host give them permission. Just like an ordinary citizen. They must also follow the BodyGard's orders as well as the Host's and once the Host is half way through their SeeDing they are required to leave. From that point on it becomes the traditional BodyGard-Host duo. It only came to be like this because of a few radical threats again Hosts and the increase in vicious monsters. Nothing too serious really but it's a precaution." Seifer stood again. "Hey, mind if I take a drink?"

Seifer grabbed the complimentary bottle of water and Zell shook his head. "Go ahead." Seifer pulled the cap off and tilted his head back, chugging down some water. The water that escaped his mouth and ran down his chin became Zell's new favourite thing to stare it. The water ran from the corner of the man's mouth down to his chin, slowly dripping on to the floor. Zell felt his face warm up.

Seifer dropped the bottle and his head down slightly and sighed with contempt. "Hadn't had a drink in a little while. Was thirsty." He had his eyes close while he was enjoying the liquid run down his throat, but now he had them open meeting those of a flustered Zell. "What are you staring at now? It's getting kind of creepy. And you blush a lot." Zell's eyes widened in shock and horror.

He turned his head to advert his eyes. "N-nothing. Shut up." He clenched his fists. Why did he keep staring? Seifer was very handsome, sexy even, but he was also the biggest ass Zell has ever met. And those stupid nicknames...

"If you want me to strip for you all you have to do is ask. Don't be such a chicken, Chicken." Seifer said this rather loudly, hoping the people outside the door would hear. He loved embarrassing his new master.

"Why you-!" Zell was half way through winding up a punch when he was cut off by a pinging sound.

"Attention! We will be arriving in Timber shortly! Please remain seated until we stop, and please double check your luggage before deboarding! Thank you and have a pleasant day!" The cheerful female voice was almost too cheerful for Zell's taste.

"I had better go get my stuff. I'll see you when we get to Timber. Bye for now Chickie." Seifer waved and left the room.

The men outside gave him and Zell odd looks. Oh Hyne! They heard him! Zell was mortified. He shut the door quickly and slumped on the couch. "What a jerk..." Zell mumbled to himself as the train made its way to a screeching halt.

"Timber. I repeat. Timber." the voice this time was mumbley, bland, and male. Completely opposite of the first voice that came over the intercom. The door opened and Zell walked out. Timber. He had never been here before. This might be fun.


	2. Timber

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Obviously.

**Note**: The beginning might be a little boring. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Also, to help avoid confusion (I'm sorry!):<strong>

**Host**: Possessor of the Garden

**Garden**: Powerful being. Not a school like ion FFVIII.

**BodyGard**: "Bodyguard". Spelling derives from **Garden**.

**Gardian**: "Guardian". Spelling derives from **Garden**

**Garden Force**: "Guardian Force" or GF. Spell change to fit story.

**SeeD**: A Host who has realized their full potential. Unlike the mercenaries in FFVIII.

**SeeDing**: An adventure that ends in a Host becoming a SeeD. Kind of like the exams in FFVIII.

* * *

><p><strong>BodyGarden - Chapter II<strong>

"Zell! Stop fidgeting! Pay attention! This information may be very important to your SeeDing." The bland voice of Commander Xu echoed throughout the equally bland office. It was enough to drive Zell crazy but he had no choice but to sit through this damn lecture. Good thing he memorized the information so he could answer her questions as quickly as she asked them.

"Yes Commander..." Zell was bored and couldn't help but mumble.

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Gardens. The Gardens are powerful forces that cannot live in our physical world so they find a Host who they then Junction themselves to. Hosts are people who have become the avatar for the Garden of their respective state. Because of this they gain incredible powers and abilities. Some become wielders of unseen forces, some become grand swordsmen. Hosts are chosen by their strength that a Garden is only able to see, and they are chosen upon birth. The most important thing for a Host is to become a SeeD of the Garden. A host becomes a SeeD by going on their SeeDing. A SeeD is a powerful person in their state. They may have great economic prowess, an unmatched green thumb, or a talent for politics. Whatever it is that the SeeD has learnt about themselves while on their SeeD is used for the betterment of their state. A SeeDing also helps the Host grow not only personally, but also mentally. It helps them see what the world is and what the world needs. And a SeeDing takes place starting on the Host's eighteenth birthday, and goes until the Host is either found dead, or when they return to their state, A Host who flees their SeeDings and responsibilities will be executed. But this has never happened, just a safety measure. Though most respect Hosts and their abilities, some do fear or wish for the power. This is why the Host must be accompanied by a BodyGard. BodyGards are people who have shown great promise on the battlefield. They are hired by the state to protect the Host and will do so at any cost." Xu paused for a moment and Zell hoped she was done. Her rambles were long and her bland tone was just... torture. "Now Zell. Tell me why Gardens inhabit the bodies of mortals and why they help us."

Zell sighed and sat up a little. "Gardens choose a Host because when the Host grows and becomes stronger so does the Garden. And Gardens cannot survive without Junctioning to a human. That is why once the previous Host has died a new Host is born not long after. They help us so we can grow and change, which in turn helps them. Our advancement means their advancement... That seems rather selfish of them doesn't it?"

"Zell! You will not speak ill of the Gardens! But very well. I see you have been studying. Now let's change our subject to Sorceresses. Sorceresses are powerful humans who are born with the ability to use the ancient art of Magic. They are rare, but obviously not as rare as a Host. This being said, Lady Edea is a miracle. She is both a Host to the White Garden and a Sorceress. Zell, how many Gardens are there?" Xu had her hands folded neatly on top of her desk and was sitting up perfectly straight.

"I thought we were supposed to be talking about Sorceresses." Xu glared at Zell. "Alright, sorry. Uhh, there are four Gardens. Balamb, Galbadia, Trabia, and White. I am Host to the Balamb Garden, Sir Irvine is host to the Galbadia Garden, Lady Selphie Tilmitt is host to the Trabia Garden, and Lady Edea is host to the White Garden."

Xu nodded at this and continued. "Knights are to Sorceresses as BodyGards are to Hosts. But we will not dwell on this, it isn't very important to your SeeDing. Now, you will be starting your SeeDing soon. I want you to be careful. It is hard for a Host to trust people outside their state so I warn you against engaging in unnecessary relationships." Zell nodded quickly at this, hoping the lecture was finally over. "You may leave. But do not forget any of this. It is very important information."

Zell bolted up and quickly ran from the office, not noticing the tall blonde who was staring at him while being greeting by the Commander.

* * *

><p>The busy hum of the crowd woke Zell from his thoughts. He had been thinking about when he had been lectured just a few days ago by Commander Xu. He was getting nervous so he was trying to remember something... useful. She had just rambled about stuff he learned when he was six years old. Useless woman. Zell shook his head to clear it and looked up. The men around him were all bowing and Seifer was standing only a short distance from him. One of the men spoke up.<p>

"It has been a pleasure serving you Master Host. We will now depart so you can begin your SeeDing." They all stood in unison and marched away leaving Seifer and Zell alone in the crowd.

Zell lowered his eyes slightly. He was still upset with him but then he noticed something. "Hey... Where's all our stuff?"

"That Xu chick took our stuff to some richy hotel. We'll go there soon enough, but I got something planned remember?" Seifer was standing with his hand on his hips before he reached one out. "We never had a proper introduction. Seifer Almasy."

Zell glanced at his hand before reaching his own out. "Zell Dincht." He was then yanked roughly and realized he was in Seifer's arms being carried. "W-what the hell are you doing?" Zell was flustered and people were staring. "Put me down!" Seifer looked down at him and smirked.

"You're too short. You'd take forever to get to where I wanna go so shut up and enjoy the ride." At this Seifer winked and quickened his pace to a swift trot.

Zell had his face covered in his hands so he didn't realize they had left the town until he was, not so gently, put down by Seifer. "Oww. What the hell is wrong with you?" Zell was angry but his face froze when he realized where they were. "W-what are we doing out of the town...? What is it that you have plan-" Zell stopped himself by covering his mouth. "Oh no... Oh Hyne no..."

Seifer looked over at the boy and raised an eye brow in confusion. "Wha?"

Zell stepped back slowly, staring in horror at Seifer. "You... you're a radical... or a rapist aren't you! Oh Hyne... HEL-!" He backed into something hard and looked up, his eyes widening more. It was a man. Big and burly. He had dark skin and odd clothing.

"Hey! Nice to-" Zell screamed rather femininely. "H-hey. Calm down, you know?"

"QUIET!" the silver haired woman was standing beside the man. She glared at Zell with her one eye.

Zell felt a strong hand against his mouth and gasped. "Shut the fuck up. We're not going to hurt you. You have no idea what that damn Commander put us through just to even consider us for this job. We wouldn't screw up an opportunity like this. So shut your fucking mouth before I sew it shut." He dropped his hand hesitantly. "These two are your Gardians Fujin and Raijin." He waved a hand toward the woman and man, respectively. "They're good friends of mine. We've been working together for... Hyne. Years."

Zell studied the two people before him. They seemed like polar opposites. The man was hunched over slightly and had dark skin, with large smile on his face. The woman had fair skin, piercing eyes, and stood with perfect posture. "HELLO." Fujin greeted in her odd temperament.

"Nice to meet you, you know? Sorry we scared you." The man ruffled Zell's hair roughly. "Haha! Seifer was right! His hair does look like a chicken's butt!"

Zell glared up at Raijin and swatted his hand away. "Whatever... Anyway. Sorry about that. You people are just so weird looking that you can't blame me." He crossed his arms.

"NUISANCE." Fujin was looking at Seifer.

"Nah. All we gotta do is teach him a thing or two. He already knows some martial arts. Says he's pretty good." Seifer was resting his arm on top of Zell's head, using him like an arm rest. "He sure is short though. Hopefully we won't lose sight of him too often." Seifer chuckled at his own joke and moved away from Zell. "Now. Time to hunt some beasties." Seifer stretching and rotated his shoulder and swung Hyperion around briefly. "Monsters around Timber aren't too bad, this should give us an idea of where you stand though, in terms of ability."

Zell huffed and kept his arms crossed. He had to do his SeeDing with these freaks? This is going to be a disaster. "Fine."

Fujin took out a large chakram and spun it around a little, while Raijin took the long staff off his back. Seifer pointed in a direction and the other two started off. Seifer turned to Zell and waved him over. "Time to start moving Chicken!" Zell growled and stomped passed Seifer.

"Stop calling me that you arrogant ass."

"But it's fun!" Seifer ran up to walk beside Zell. "Don't worry. Those two are great. And they're far more reliable than they appear."

* * *

><p>After walking for what seemed like forever Zell let out a frustrated sigh. "Where the hell are all these monsters! We shouldn't get too far from Timber anyway!"<p>

Seifer looked down at Zell and the other two companions turned around. "But Zell... it's only been five minutes, you know?" Raijin looked rather confused. "Or has it been ten?"

Fujin smacked the back of his head. "SIX." She turned around again and pointed her pale finger. "MONSTER." The three men all turned too look where she was pointing.

"Aww, just a Jellyeye? I was hoping for a behemoth or something." Seifer smirked and pushed on Zell's back. "Show us what you've got Chickie."

Zell grumbled and stomped over toward the ugly beast. He looked it over before raising his fist. The creature tried to shoot a cold blast of energy at Zell, but the boy stepped out of the way. Zell took this as his cue to go in for an offensive attack. He punch the creature in its face... eye? Whatever. And then drop kicked it to the ground. It curled up and dissipated into nothingness. Zell pumped his fist into the air and cheered. He heard loud clapping behind him, getting closer.

"That was actually quite impressive. There's no doubt you're the Host." Seifer ruffled Zell's hair and smiled at him. "You actually might not be that much of a problem after all."

Zell glared at him before his eyes grew wide. "W-what the hell is that!"

Seifer turned around and stepped back, putting a protective arm in front of Zell. "Stay back. This is a much more powerful monster." Zell looked over at the large bulking creature that waddled toward the group. "Fujin." Fujin nodded and held her hand not holding her weapon toward her face before jetting it out.

A large, bladed, gust of wind came swirling out of her arm and torn the monster to shreds. "COMPLETE."

"What was that thing? I've never seen a creature like that before. A-and what did Fujin just do?" Seifer dropped his arm and turned toward Zell as the two Gardians strolled over.

"An Earth Sprite. New monsters have been popping up a lot lately. And Fujin just used some magic. We all can. Comes with using a GF."

"A GF? But I thought only a Sorceress could use Magic!" Zell was confused. What the hell was a GF?

"A Garden Force. They're issued to every BodyGard, and now Gardian. They are artificial Gardens. It's hard to explain. We Junction GFs to boost our capabilities and it gives us access to some artificial magic. It's something Esther has been doing for years. They started a long time ago when a Sorceress and a Host both agreed to go through some experiments. It comes in handy, as you can see." Seifer eyed Zell. "Do they teach you nothing useful at that damn school?"

"Obviously not. Stupid Xu... Anyway, that was wind magic wasn't it? That's awesome!"

Fujin smiled briefly. "YES." She seemed quite happy with herself. "PANDAMONA."

"Pandamona? What's that?" Zell was now looking at Fujin with big, admiring eyes.

"GF." She felt uncomfortable under the boy's stare.

"Fu's GF is Pandamona. It gives her access to wind magic and helps her move around more freely. Raijin there was given Quezacolt. It gives him access to thunder and lightning magic. It also helps him redirect electricity. And I was given Ifrit. The god of fire!" Seifer smirked arrogantly. Fujin rolled her eyes and Raijin laughed loudly. "It gives me some wicked fire magic and boosts my physical power when I'm in trouble or when I have a high body temperature." He winked at Zell who wrinkled his nose.

"I didn't realize normal people could use magic. Even if it is just artificial." Zell couldn't understand why Xu had never told him this.

"Yeah, well Fu here is the real Sorceress here, you know? Me and Seifer are no where near her magical level." Raijin rested a hand on Fujin's shoulder but quickly took it away as if it was burned. Fujin was glaring daggers at him.

"CONTINUE?" Fujin looked down at Zell and smiled slightly. She was starting to like this boy, even if he was a little loud. Zell nodded and led the group this time. He walked in front as the other three marched behind him. Zell was rambling away to Raijin about something Seifer didn't care about. "He is a strong kid." Fujin's voice was soft. "I think I will have fun." She smiled sweetly at Seifer, who smiled back.

"Too bad he's so annoying." Zell heard this and punched Seifer in the stomach before the man could even react. "Oww... Fuck. What was that for, you little brat!"

Fujin muffled a laugh, Raijin howled loudly again, and Zell looked at Seifer smugly. "Stop being such an ass. I heard what you said about me." Seifer glared at Zell and grunted. "Hey, a hardly touched you! Stop being such a wuss!"

"I'll show you whose a wuss!" Seifer raised Hyperion but stopped when a pillar of ice came flying at Zell from behind. "Oh shit, watch it." Seifer shoved Zell out of the and shot a bolt of fire at the ice which melted it instantly. "Where did that come from?"

Raijin was already engaging a blobby, blue creature, and Fujin was throwing her chakram at a bright, orangey one. A crystalline creature made a noise that sounded like shattering glass and dashed toward Seifer. The man jumped back when the monster took a swipe at him. He swung his gunblade down with incredible force, shattering the creature. Raijin had his staff deep in the watery beast and shot electricity through his hands, down his staff and into the creature causing it to erupt and explode.

Fujin was moving around with incredible speed and kept her distance with a barrage of spells and chakram tosses. She was having trouble. "HELP."

Raijin threw his staff into the creature and shot a bolt of lightning at it, while Seifer thrusted his gunblade into its back after he made his way over. The creature made a hissing sound, like bacon cooking on a pan, and erupted into a bright light.

Seifer skidded back and stood beside Zell. "What the fuck? That thing should be dead!" The creature was now much larger and spat Raijin's staff onto the ground. It made another hissing sound before shooting a ball of fire at Fujin. "Fu! Watch out!" Seifer jumped onto the creature's back and started to stab its head furiously.

Fujin had dodged the ball of flames easily and raised a hand into the air. "PANDAMONA!" Seifer back flipped off the monster when a large bird-woman-thing came from the sky. It was magnificent. Pandamona inhaled the creature and the air around it into small pockets on its shoulders. It built up power before exhaling, causing a large tornado to tear at the monster. Pandamona disappeared and the creature was dead.

"What the hell, you know? That thing was crazy!" Raijin was huffing, trying to catch his breath as he bent over to pick up his weapon. "Way to go Fu. Pandamona sure did a number on that thing, you know?"

Seifer grabbed Zell's hand and hoisted him up. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt did you?" He pawed at Zell, trying to find any injuries.

Zell shook his head and pushed Seifer's hands away. "No, I'm fine. But what just happened exactly? I'm assuming those things were more Sprites but..." Zell tilted his to the side slightly.

"No idea. We've never seen that before. They must be... evolving or something." Seifer turned away from Zell. "You two okay?" Fujin nodded, as did Raijin. "Good. We should get out of here before more come back. Let's go." Seifer tugged on Zell's arm and started to head back to Timber.

"Oh, hey. What was that large bird thing? Fujin said PANDAMONA! and then that thing appeared."

"That was Pandamona. Unlike the real Gardens, the GFs can be summoned into a physical form. It drains a lot of energy but Fu is tough, she can handle it." Seifer scowled a little. "We gotta hurry. I don't like these new things. The sprites are getting out of hand." With this they quickened their pace, keeping quiet the rest of the way back to Timber.

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow..." Zell was in awe. He had never seen anything like it. People scurrying around, windows in stores that displayed merchandise, clerks shouting out sales, the smell of people, food, cloth, oil, mud, and steam all mixed together. He had never been allowed out in a place like this before, and it was all so exciting. "I can't believe everything in my life has changed so quickly!" He ran ahead and started window shopping and speaking to random people. Most people were taken aback by the excited blonde but usually warmed up to him in seconds. He had a weird talent of making people like him, much to the annoyance of his BodyGard.<p>

"Hey Chickie! Get back here! Stop running around so much! Ugh! Don't touch that! Oh Hyne... he's going to be the death of me." Seifer was chasing after Zell, having an oddly hard time even though he was a good 7 inches taller than the boy. Fujin giggled and walked slowly.

"They are rather cute. A Master and his Gard. How romantic." Fujin watched the two with a smile on her face. "I don't think I've ever seen Seifer this happy."

"Say wha? I thought he was pissed, you know! And what are you saying! Are those two like, an item, you know? Did I miss something?" Fujin glared at him a slapped the back of his head.

"MORON." She sighed and looked back at the two blondes. "Of course they aren't an item. They just met. But you can see what joy being around Zell gives Seifer. It's cute. That's not to say they will be together, but they are obviously fast friends. You can just tell." Fujin sighed and hurried her pace as Zell screamed when Seifer put his head in a lock in his arm.

"Seifer! Let go of me! I command it! Arg...!" Zell wiggled around trying to get his head free.

"Are you going to calm down Chicken Wuss or am I going to have to put you on a leash! Stop being a nuisance." Seifer dropped Zell and stepped over him. "Now where the hell is that hotel." He scanned around the street before spotting a small store. "Hmm... Maybe we could get some directions. Let's go ask the people over there." He pointed his long finger at the small blue store and started heading toward it, ignoring Zell's insults and growls.

"Seifer, you ass! Why are you such a jerk to me!" Zell jumped up and ran after Seifer, Fujin and Raijin following closely behind.

"Shut up Chicken. Now's not the time. We need directions." He pushed the door to the store open and Zell walked in. Zell could instantly tell it was the shop belonging to a Sorceress.

The Garden in side him could feel Magic and it was strong here. He gazed around at the many magical items, pawing at some but getting his hand wacked by Seifer.

"Oww... Stop that!" Zell was rubbing his sore hand when he heard a voice from the back room.

"Oh. Is someone there? Sorry, I was out back-" A cute teenage girl came around the corner of the back door and gasped. "OhmyHyne! Seifer?" She squealed loudly and ran to the tall blonde, jumping into his arms, hugging him.

"Hey Rin. How have you been? Short as ever I see." He laughed at her pout and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Zell just stared blankly.

"That's Rinoa, you know? She's like a little sister to Seifer. But she's a powerful Sorceress. She's kicked Seifer's ass a few times, you know? Oww!" Raijin rubbed the back of his after Seifer wacked him.

"Shut up Raijin. Anyway, this here is Zell, the Balamb Host." Rinoa dropped down and walked over to Zell. She walked around him slowly and eyed him curiously.

"Hmm... Ah... I see..." She stopped in front of him and frowned deeply, this worried Zell. "I don't know..." She turned his head slightly to the side, so she could better see his untainted cheek and grinned. "Aww! He is so adorable!" Rinoa grabbed Zell into a crushing hug and planted a kiss on his cheek. "He's shorter than I would have expected but he'll do!"

"Do? Wha..?" Zell was confused and flustered after the strange hug.

"Rinoa is just being a weirdo again. Ignore her." Seifer said this dryly and Rinoa puffed her cheeks before walking over to Seifer and hitting his arms, yelling out 'you're so means' and 'I hate yous'. Seifer stood there as if he couldn't even feel it. "So, Rin. It was your eighteenth birthday recently, huh?" Rinoa stopped her assault and smiled even wider than before.

"Yep! And Squall had a big surprise for me! I was so happy!" Seifer physically flinched at the name Squall Zell noticed. He'd ask about that later. "But anyway. What brings you guys here? You didn't just stop in to say hi to little ol' me, did you?"

Seifer scoffed. "Of course not." This made Rinoa pout and turn away. "We were looking for directions to a hotel, and I knew you'd know!"

"Why should I help you? You're such a jerk to me!" Zell could see a resemblance in Seifer's relationship with Rinoa and his own. This made Zell wonder if the tall blonde bugged him because he really liked him. Of course not! Seifer was just an ass.

"Because you want to. I know you. You love me too much!" Seifer hugged Rinoa from behind and kissed the top of her head.

"Ugh. Fine! Where is it that you want to go?" Rinoa turned around and looked up at Seifer.

"The Grand Timber Hotels on Birchwood Street." Seifer said this with a small smile. "And thank you."

"No problem." Rinoa closed her eyes for a brief moment. "So... Hmm..." she opened them again and snapped her fingers. "Come back a visit sometime, please? Bring Zelly too!"

Before Seifer or Zell could react their surrounding changed. Seifer smiled widely and stretched. "That girl can work wonders."

Zell felt like he was ready to vomit and he hunched over so as not to throw up. "Ugh... what the hell just happened?"

"TELEPORTATION." Fujin walked over to Zell and rubbed his back gently. "SICK?"

Zell shook his head and stood up again, the nausea disappearing. "I'm fine now. Wait, teleportation? Rinoa can do that?" Zell was shocked. He had no idea Magic worked like that.

"Yeah. She's pretty good at it too, but it can make you throw up your own lung sometimes." Seifer yawned after saying this and walked toward the tall golden building in front of them. He pushed the door open for his three companions, ushering them in with his hand. The hotel was high end, and the interior showed this quite loudly. The lobby was golden and majestic looking. The ceiling was adorn with crystal chandeliers and mirrors, while the walls were decorated with golden candlesticks. The walls were covered in expensive wallpaper and the floor was covered in a lush red carpet. Small sofas were arrange for waiting and faint music coming from a piano sitting off to one side filled the air. Zell was awestruck and didn't notice the employee who walked toward them.

"You must be Sir Zell's party. Uh, yes. We have a room booked for you up on the suite floor." The man bowed as Zell turned to him. "I am sorry, but the room has only two bed rooms. Your Gardians will have to sleep in a room on the floor below."

"What can you expect? The Host suites only needed to accommodate two people before. It's alright, I'm sure they understand." Zell smiled at the man and turned his head over his shoulder. "That's okay right guys?" Raijin and Fujin nodded and the man handed them a key, as well as handing Seifer a key.

"These are the keys for your rooms. Your luggage has already been sent to your rooms but if you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask." The young man turned and left. The group made their way toward the elevator.

"Awesome! Are we always going to spend our nights in places like this?" Zell was excited and bouncing a little.

"Of course not. After this we're going to have to fend for ourselves. I guess this is a going away present from Commander Xu." They walked into the elevator shaft and hit the appropriate floor buttons. "We're going to have to go make our own money by doing odd jobs. Like killing monsters and such. Since we're a Host party we should be able to find work relatively easy." Seifer and Zell waved good bye to Fujin and Raijin as they stepped out of the elevator. The door squeaked shut and the shaft began moving again. "Looks like it's just you and me, eh Chickie?" Safer ruffled Zell's hear and smirked at his angry protests.

"Ugh! Why you! Why couldn't it be Fujin or someone else? Even Xu is better than you!" Zell swatted Seifer's hand away.

"Xu? That hurts Chicken." Seifer placed a hand over his heart as the elevator dinged. "You can be so cruel sometimes." The two boys stepped out of the elevator and walked to their room quietly. "805. This is it." Seifer pushed the key into the keyhole and unlocked the door, pushing the door open for Zell.

The room had pretty much the same general design as the lobby except the walls were a more brownish colour, and the lush carpet was white. The first room was a small sitting area. It had a comfortable sofa and a mini bar. There was a door a few steps away from the front door, which was the closet. The sitting area had two doors on opposite ends of the room, leading to the two bed rooms. The large window on the wall across from the front door looked over the busy streets below, and gave a nice view of the surrounding forests. Zell opened the door to the right of the sitting room and peaked in. He saw his luggage bag sitting in front of the bed. The bed was large and had a red comforter. There was a wall with a large mirror and a dresser. Beside the dresser was a door, which Zell assumed was another closet. On the other wall, across from the dresser, was another door. Zell checked, and discovered this led to a small private bathroom. Seifer's room was the same. Zell hopped onto his bed after exploring the suite and started to take out his things. Clothing, a tooth brush, some books, and a chocobo plushy.

"Oh? the Chickie sleeps with stuffed animals?" Seifer walked over to Zell from his place leaning on the door frame. Zell tried to grab the toy from Seifer. "Aww, wittle Zelly want his teddy?"

Zell blushed and looked away from Seifer. "S-shut up... She's important to me..."

"She? Oh? What's her name?" Seifer tossed the toy at Zell, who quickly tucked it in his arms. "And why? Did your mommy give her to you?"

"Her name is Chocolate and yes... my mom did give her to me." Zell made a sad face and looked down at the stuffed bird. "She gave me her when I was only two... It's..."

Seifer saw the look Zell was making and frowned. He didn't like when the little blonde was upset, not unless he was the cause. "Zell... Sorry." Seifer quickly turned to leave. "Let me know when you're ready to get something to eat."

"Huh? Wait, where are you going? I was talking to you!" Zell stood up and grabbed Seifer's hand. Seifer turned around again and looked down at the boy. Zell had his head down and looked about ready to cry.

Seifer huffed. "Fine. What did you want to say to me?" Zell looked up and smiled weakly.

"My mom... She died two years ago. She was my favourite person in the whole world, and was my only real friend. Chocolate reminds me of how happy we were together..." Zell sniffled quietly causing Seifer to frown. "I miss her so much... but a Host is never supposed to cry... It shows weakness." With this Zell couldn't hold back and tears started to run down his face.

"Zell... Why are you telling me all this? We just met..." Seifer raised his hand that wasn't being clamped by Zell's and brushed a tear away, lifting his head. "And crying is normal. It's not weak."

Zell rubbed his eyes and turned away. "I'm sorry... It just kinda happened. I don't mean to bother you..." He sniffled again but felt himself being pushed over. Seifer had shoved him.

"Shut up. You're such a Chicken Wuss. Now, let me know when you want to eat something. I'm going to go unpack my things for the night." Seifer smirked at Zell, who was lying on the floor looking up at him.

Zell's eyes filled with angry and he jumped up. "Asshole!" Seifer just laughed as he left Zell's room. Zell hugged the chocobo to his chest and sat on his bed. "What a jerk..." A smile crept onto Zell's face and he wiped the remainder of the tears away.

* * *

><p>"Seeeeeiiiiifffer! I'm huuuugry!" Zell was banging on Seifer's door, whining, as his stomach ate at its self. "Oooopen up!" He could hear movement and stood back, grinning. Finally. The door flung open.<p>

"Shut up! Hyne! I heard you the first time! I can't get ready?" Seifer was furious. The little brat had been banging on his door for 5 minutes straight. "Go wait on the couch or something." He turned away and grabbed his trench coat. He had been washing his face after putting his stuff away. He hadn't realized before but his encounter with those sprites earlier had caused his face to get a little dirty. He sighed and walked out of his room, seeing Zell bouncing on the couch. "Come on. Let's go get Rai and Fu."

They left the room and locked up. Raijin and Fujin declined going out to eat. Raijin just said he had food packed, and Fujin said "NO." as if it was an explanation. Seifer and Zell just shrugged it off and were now out in the street again.

"Oh, hey. Before we go eat something do you wanna go see if Rinoa would like to join us?" Before Seifer could even get a reply out Zell had already started walking off. "I think her shop is over... here... Ah! I see it!" Zell started to sprint and Seifer followed close behind.

"Hyne, sit still for 5 seconds! You're going to kill me." Seifer was gasping for breath when they reached the small store. "Ugh... Chickie. How do you do this all the time? You're making me tired just by watching you." Seifer followed Zell into the store and they were met by Rinoa who hugged them both.

"Hey Rinoa! Do you wanna go out and eat somewhere? We were just on our way." Zell was bouncing on his heels.

"Sure! Sounds like fun. Be right back!" Rinoa hurried behind the front desk and grabbed a light blue coat. As the three left the shop she put up her Closed sign and locked the door. "So, where to?"

Seifer and Zell looked at each other and shrugged. "We don't know the places around here. Where would you like to go?" Seifer asked this as they started on their way.

"Well there is this one place I like. It's just down here. It has awesome food!" At this Rinoa started to go on a rant about all the food they had, and why it was so good. Zell joined in and they started to go on about their favourite food. Seifer just watched them in amusement.

"What do you mean hot dogs are gross!" Zell and Rinoa had stopped walking and Zell was looking at Rinoa in shock.

"What do you mean? Hot dogs are nasty!" Rinoa said, as if it was well known fact. Zell gasped and crossed his arms.

"I don't know if this is going to work out! I can't be friends with someone like you! Hot dogs are my favourite food!" Zell was ready to go on another rant when Seifer cut in.

"You probably just like them because they remind you of a cock. Now shut up, both of you. We're here." Seifer's voice was dry and emotionless. He loved the look Zell gave him. He was pissed and embarrassed. It was priceless. "Let's just eat and head back. I don't want to be seen in public with you two more than I have to." With this Seifer walked into the restaurant. Rinoa was laughing her head off as she followed Seifer, and Zell was mumbling something to himself, neither of them hearing him.

* * *

><p>After saying good bye to Rinoa and getting back to their suite Seifer and Zell started playing a game of cards with Raijin and Fujin. Fujin and Seifer both won 4 games, and Zell had won 1. They all decided that this would be their last game.<p>

"So, Chickie. You feeling okay now? No more crying?" Seifer asked absentmindedly, putting a card down. "Because if you are you can just go to your room now. I don't want to see it again."

Zell looked up in shock. He just told Fujin and Raijin he was cry. "S-Seifer! You're so mean!" Zell threw a card down, and Fujin smirked.

"VICTORY." She threw down her entire hand and stood to leave.

"Hey! You cheated!" Seifer stood and started to argue with Fujin. Raijin just stretched and yawned, waving goodbye to Zell.

"See you tomorrow, you know?" He left the room, leaving Zell and the arguing pair. Zell stood and started to walk away from Seifer and his friend before Seifer called to him.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something." Zell turned around. "Why did you tell me all that earlier?"

"You mean about my mom...? I don't know. I just felt... like I could. I felt comfortable around you... And not in the way that you're thinking pervert! I almost feel like I had a friend like you once. But then I remember that I didn't." Zell shrugged and walked away, heading into his room. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Don't argue for too long." Zell closed his door and went to bed.

"Are you going to tell him?" Fujin's face turned serious and was staring at Seifer.

"Don't look at me like that! And no, not yet."

** TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Kamping Trip

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything! T_T

**Note:** In my story Timber is under the power and influence of Balamb, not Galbadia.

**x-RuRu-x:** Thank you! ^_^ I'll try to make it less confusing and I'll try to keep my updates quick!

* * *

><p><strong>BodyGarden Chapter III<strong>

"These last few days have been pretty fun, you know?" Raijin was munching on a bread stick, enjoying his lunch with his fellow party members. "I can't believe how easily we got jobs, you know? People around here sure like Zell." Fujin, Seifer, and Zell all agreed happily.

"And the pay has been good too! We have enough to enjoy our time in Timber comfortably. Too bad we couldn't afford that nice hotel…" Zell gnawed at a hotdog and shrugged. "But at least we got a decent place. And it's so close to Lumber Café and Rinoa's shop! Rinoa was right, the food here _is_ awesome!" Zell stopped talking to enjoy the rest of his hotdogs.

"We have to leave soon. We can't stay in one place too long. It'll become too comfortable and you might not be able to finish your SeeDing in time." Seifer pointed this out to Zell as he ate his sandwich. "Rinoa might not like to see us go but she'll understand. She has… Squall anyway." Seifer paused slightly at the name before turning back to his food.

"Oh! I meant to ask a while ago! Who is Squall and why do you not like him?" Zell was staring at Seifer questionably, but Fujin was the one who answered.

"RIVAL." She was enjoying her salad, and this was the first she spoke the entire time they were at the restaurant. "SCAR."

"Yeah… I guess we're kinda like rivals. He's the one who gave me this scar. He's Rinoa's boyfriend and Knight, so I try to put up with him but… He's kind of…" Seifer trailed off, trying to find the right wording.

"DEPRESSING." Fujin pushed her plate away from herself and stood swiftly. Everyone else followed suit, and headed toward the counter to pay. As Seifer talked to the waitress, Zell continued the conversation with the other two.

"Depressing? Is that all? The guy must be pretty talented if he could cut Seifer like that." Zell looked over at Seifer who was now flirting with the waitress.

"He doesn't talk much, you know? And he always looks upset. He's kinda a bummer to have around, you know? And he is pretty good with a gunblade, but more like brute force rather than the swift way Seifer swings his weapon around, you know?" Raijin started to head toward the door, but stopped. "It was a pretty close match. I was sure one of them was going to end up dead, you know?"

Fujin was looking at Zell, who didn't seem to be paying attention. She realized that the little blonde was staring at Seifer, who was still flirting. "Zell?" Her voice was soft and quieter than usual. "Are you okay?"

Zell bolted his eyes away from Seifer and smiled faintly. "O-oh, yeah! I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" He rubbed the back of his head while Fujin's eye scanned over him.

"He's a flirt, but it doesn't mean anything to him. You don't have to worry." Fujin turned away at this and walked toward Raijin. "LEAVING."

Zell watched Fujin go in shock before chasing after her. "What are you talking about! Why would I care if that asshole flirts with anyone?" Seifer looked up at this in confusion. He waved to the waitress and left the restaurant, heading toward Rinoa's shop where the other three had travelled to.

"Hey guys! Whatcha up to?" Rinoa was outside her shop arranging some flowers when she noticed the Host and his protectors.

"Nothing much, but we have to head back to the hotel and pack our things. We have to leave soon." Seifer came sauntering up behind the others and rested his arm on Zell's head. "This little guy needs more excitement." Zell groaned in protest and jumped away from the taller boy.

"Oh. Really? That sucks! I was starting to enjoy having you guys around! You guys haven't even seen Squall yet! He'll be back tomorrow." Rinoa had stopped working on the flowers and now stood with her hands folded behind her back.

"Ugh. We're sorry, but we should really be going today! I'll come back and visit some other time, okay? I promise." With this Seifer started to push Zell toward the direction of their new hotel. "Gotta go!"

"H-hey! Stop pushing! I'm going! Hyne…" Seifer stopped pushing the boy and the two walked away from Rinoa's store.

"He still doesn't like Squall, huh?" Rinoa went back to her flowers, humming softly.

"No. I don't know if he ever will." Fujin bowed slowly. "It has been a pleasure Lady Rinoa. But we should be leaving as well. I feel that Zell isn't safe with Seifer. They might start beating each other."

* * *

><p>"This is everything right?" Seifer was looking over the luggage they had set on the ground.<p>

"Yes Seifer. Hyne, stop pestering us. It's all here, okay?" Zell was getting impatient. "So where are we heading anyway?" His foot wouldn't stop its tapping. It was driving Seifer crazy.

"Stop tapping your foot! And we're heading toward Galbadia. It's only a short way from here, and the time out in the wild will help train you." Seifer grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

Zell grabbed his stuff and dragged it along as they started to move toward the town exit. "How long will it take us to get there exactly?"

"About 3 days. It's a comfortable field so it shouldn't be too bad." Seifer waved to Raijin and Fujin who were waiting for them. Zell halted.

"T-three days?" He was starting to get nervous. "B-but… I've never even gone camping before!"

"Shut up and stop being a Chicken Wuss. It'll be fine. We'll protect you." Even with the rude nickname, there was sincerity in Seifer's voice and smile. "I promise. I won't let anything hurt you."

Zell was blushing a faint pink when they reached the two Gardians. Fujin had discovered the quickest way to get to Galbadia, but it required them to travel through a small forest between some mountain cliffs. They were slightly worried about the route as a forest was bound to be an easy place to get lost, but the person who gave Fujin the directions insisted it was too small to lose your way.

"Alright, let's head out. I'll stand in front. You two can stand behind Zell. Zell, you make sure to stay as close to me, Rai, or Fu as possible at all times. Okay?" the other three nodded and shrugged their luggage. "This is going to be your first real test Chickie, so don't fuck up, okay?" Seifer smirked and started to head out.

* * *

><p>The party didn't have much trouble with the creatures around the town. They never ran into another over powered Sprite but they were rather exhausted when sunset came. The area they were in wasn't much different from the rest of field, but Timber was out of sight and it was much quieter than the areas around Timber. Huffing and dropping their heavy loads they each slumped to the ground.<p>

"We'll set up camp here. It's a little unsafe but we can just cast a Protect spell over us to keep some creatures at bay." Seifer took out a sleeping bag and rolled it out over the ground before standing and projecting a nearly invisible don around them. Fujin and Raijin each did the same and Raijin set about making a fire.

"Triple Protect will help keep us safer, you know? But what if something uses magic?" Raijin hollered in triumph as the fire started to blaze. "Hey, wait… Seifer, couldn't you have just used some Fire magic?"

Seifer shrugged and pondered what Raijin had said about magic wielding monsters. "You're right. We have no protection from magic. But, none of us can cast Shell. Ugh. I don't want someone to have to stand guard. That's irritating." Seifer grumbled and dug through his pack. "Maybe… No. I have nothing! Dammit! We should have asked Rinoa for something!"

"Oh, wait." Zell stood from his spot beside the fire and took out his plush chocobo. "My mom said that if I ever wanted to feel safe that I just have to hold Chocolate. I know it seems weird but… I've always felt some magic in her. Maybe she can do something." Zell held up his chocobo and Seifer rolled his eyes

"Right. Whatever you say Chickie. Does anyone have any idea that might actually work?" Seifer turned away from Zell and looked over at Raijin and Fujin, who had set about cooking some food.

"TRY." Fujin pointed to Zell.

"It might work, you know?" Raijin tried the stew he was making and grinned.

"You two are encouraging him? Hyne. Fine, whatever. Give me that thing." Seifer took the toy from Zell and held it in front of his face. He looked over the entirety of the toy before tossing back to Zell, who almost dropped it. "I see nothing magical about that thing."

Zell grumbled and stomped his foot, waving the toy around. "My mom said it would protect me, so I believe it! You're such an ass!"

"Aren't you eighteen? Why are you acting like a baby? Your mother might have been wrong." Zell and Seifer glared back and forth before Fujin cut in.

"Stop it. This is a pointless argument. We probably won't even have to worry about any magic. It's rare around these parts so sit down and eat.

The two blondes tore their eyes off each other and joined their friends around the fire.

"This stew better not be toxic Rai. If I die I'm going to kill you." Seifer crossed his arms while he waited for the food to finish.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone woke and packed their things before heading out again. They had no monster issues during the night and each woke with a content smile on their face. Well, all save for one. Zell was in pain and he felt gross.<p>

"Ugh. How can people camp out? That was the worst night of my life!" Zell was running his hands through his hair and the dark circles under his eyes proved how miserable he was. "I hate this!"

"You're obviously a sheltered brat. Stop your whining Chicken Wuss. It's not going to get any easier so get use to it. Now we're almost to the forest so we better get ready." Seifer grabbed Zell's bag and carried it over his other shoulder. "You're slowing us down so I'll take this. Try to keep up Chicken." Fujin gave Seifer a knowing smile but the blonde just glared and turned away.

"You don't have to be so mean Seifer…" Zell frowned and crossed his hands, but kept his pace equal to Seifer's.

When they reached the forest Seifer dropped the bags he was carrying and sat on the ground. "Hyne… Why did I ever grab your bag? Now I need a breather. You guys look around or something."

"Aye aye Captain!" Zell gave Seifer a mock salute and started to head off a ways. Raijin followed close behind.

"That was very kind of you Seifer." Fujin sat beside Seifer and smiled at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let any one know or it'll ruin my rep." Seifer smiled back and sighed. "Do you think… I'm too mean to him?"

"Do you?" Fujin rested her arm against her head and looked up at the sky.

"Answer the question Fu. I wouldn't ask if I knew the answer." Seifer slouched a little. "I don't want him to hate me."

"You sound like a child. He doesn't hate you. He's happy and he looks up to you. He likes when you're around. I can tell. Stop whining." Fujin glared at Seifer before standing. "You should tell him. Maybe it will help you."

"I will. I promise. I just don't know when would be a good time. How do you tell someone you just met that you've known them for years and that you use to be best friends? He would think I was lying. He doesn't remember anything." Seifer sighed again and then stood. "Now where did those idiots go?"

* * *

><p>"So, you okay, you know?" Raijin rested a hand on Zell's shoulder. They were standing in front of the dense forest, a little ways from where Seifer was sitting.<p>

"I'll be fine Rai. I'm just not use to this stuff." Zell yawned loudly and started to scan his surroundings. "This place looks peaceful enough. " Raijin nodded in response but his face quickly fell. Zell noticed this and turned around slowly. "W-what…" A giant claw came down and knocked Zell over.

"Damn! Zell! Get up, you know?" Raijin had his staff out and quickly swatted the large cat-like beast away from Zell. The blonde boy groaned and slowly sat up, shaking his head. He stood and stumble slightly before straightening himself. "Zell, go get the other two, you know?" Raijin shot a bolt of lightning at the beast. The cat hissed and jumped away. Zell was turning to leave when a ball of orange flames flew by his head and struck the cat in the face. It hissed again and swiped at Raijin, who dodged it clumsily.

"What the hell! You two are gone 5 seconds and you get attacked by a giant cat!" Seifer drew his gun blade and jumped at the monster. He thrusted his blade deep inside the beast's side, causing the animal to go limp and fall over. "Hyne. You idiots…" Seifer turned back toward the dark skinned man and the blonde boy. "Can't you guys do anything right? Zell, you have to learn to protect yourself. We're here to help, not to baby you." Zell lowered his head and nodded. Raijin frowned and put his staff away. "Fujin is waiting for us over by the bag so let's go and get through this damn forest as quickly as possible… And. I'm glad you guys are okay." Seifer walked away and Raijin smiled widely and ran after him. Zell's frown deepened and he slowly followed the men.

"TROUBLE?" Fujin handed the boys their bags and rested a hand on Zell's shoulder. "OKAY?"

Zell looked up at her and smiled a little. "We just ran into a monster is all. Seifer took care of it." Fujin smiled back at the blonde Host and they all started heading into the forest.

The forest was fairly peaceful looking and the sun streamed through the leaves of the trees, giving the forest a wonderful, full green tint. It smelt of foliage and the flowers that grew around the floor of the forest were beautiful. Zell couldn't believe anything like that cat from before could live here. It seemed like a small patch of paradise.

"Wow, this place is pretty, you know?" Raijin's wording hardly did the place justice.

"Yeah. It is. I don't see anything bad about this place. Maybe we really shouldn't worry about it." Zell's voice was filled with awe and it couldn't get himself to speak louder than a whisper.

"Appearances can be deceiving. We shouldn't let our guard down." Fujin didn't speak in her normal single word phrases. She was taken aback by the shear beauty of the wilderness as well. "Let's go. We shouldn't linger." Everyone started to head deeper into the forest, each looking at the plant life growing around them. Fujin trailed behind Raijin and Zell to speak to Seifer. "He could have been seriously hurt, or even killed earlier. You should talk to him."

Seifer scoffed. "How would be telling him that I'm a friend he's forgotten about going to do anything? It wouldn't matter if he never knew."

"You wouldn't forgive yourself if you never told him. And he has the right to know that the Garden has some negative side effects. And not to mention the fact that it might be nice for him to know that he actually has a friend. We haven't known him very long so I wouldn't consider Rai and myself to be his friends exactly. But you've known him for a long time, and you know him better than he realizes. Maybe he would feel more comfortable around us if you told him. Maybe it would help him grow quicker as a SeeD, or it might not do anything. Who's to say? It wouldn't hurt either way." Seifer was taken aback a little by the amount of words Fujin spoke.

"Wow Fu. I think that's the most you've ever spoken." Fujin just glared. "Alright, alright. I know. But what if I tell him and it actually hurts him? What if it causes him to become depressed or what if he doesn't believe me? He might end up hating me more than he already does…" Seifer sighed sadly. "But… I guess I'll have to see what happens for myself." Fujin nodded and smiled sweetly.

"RAIJIN." Raijin turned around to look at the silver-haired woman and left Zell's side. Fujin grabbed Raijin's arm and led him away from the two blondes, quickly walking a little ways in front of them.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Zell was about to pick up his pace when Seifer placed a hand on his shoulder. "Huh? What is it?"

Seifer pulled his hand away and started to look around nervously. "Uh, well… I have something to tell you…" Zell was confused by the look on Seifer's face.

"What is it? You aren't in love with me are you?" Zell smiled jokingly and stuck his tongue out at the taller blonde.

"What? No! Shut up, you fucking Chicken. It's not that… It's… Ugh. How do I even start this?" Seifer was getting frustrated and he threw his bag on to the ground.

"Seifer… Are you okay?" Zell placed a hand on Seifer's shoulder and the older boy slouched a little.

"Yeah, but I don't know if you will be…" Seifer looked down at Zell sadly.

"What do you mean?" Zell pulled his hand away slowly and looked confused again.

"Well… We know each other. Or at least… We did."

"What do you mean?" Zell was getting more confused by the minute.

"We were friends when we were younger. It was actually only about 5 years ago or so that we last seen each other." Seifer paused briefly. "That's why I wanted to become your BodyGard."

Zell stepped back a little. "You're joking. I don't remember…" Zell froze and then lowered his head. "Wait… I do remember… I _feel _like I know you. But I have no memories. How is this possible?" Zell looked up at Seifer for answers.

"Well, I'm not sure of the details, but… The Garden inside you kind of messes up memories. I don't know which memories it decides to destroy, but it does get rid of some." Seifer shrugged and picked up his bag.

"This is… Wow. Uhm…" Zell sighed and looked up at Seifer and smiled weakly. "I guess it doesn't really change anything. But thank you for telling me." Zell grabbed Seifer's hand and started to drag him to where the other two were waiting. "Let's go!"

Seifer frowned and followed the smaller blonde. "Yeah…"

Raijin and Fujin waved to them as they came up to meet them and Raijin wrapped an arm around Zell's shoulder.

"So, we're almost to Galbadia, you know?" Zell smiled widely and nodded. "What should we do once we get back to civilization?"

Zell shrugged and skipped away from Raijin. "I don't know. Where are we heading anyway? Winhill or Deling?"

Seifer pondered this. "Deling may not be a good idea. Some people might not like the Balamb Host in their capital. Winhill is a nice place. Let's go there. We can decide if we want to attempt Deling while we're there."

"You said it would take 3 days to get into Galbadia right? Did you mean just the state or…" Zell was thinking this over.

"I meant for how long it would take to get to Deling or Winhill. They're the same distance, just of different directions. Don't worry. We'll be in Winhill by tomorrow evening. But first let's get out of this damned forest." Seifer smiled at Zell as he started to sprint ahead of the group. "Hey! Chickie! Stay with the group."

"He seems happy." Fujin and Seifer were talking again as they walked.

"Yeah… But I think it's a cover. He got over the news too easily. I don't trust this attitude. He must be confused. He probably thinks Xu's a real bitch too, keeping this from him. I can't imagine what he must be thinking…" Seifer sighed as he watched Zell and Raijin race around.

"You really care for him. That's good. He needs someone who cares." Fujin smiled at Seifer, like she always did.

"Shut up Fu. You're going to make me seem like a softy." Seifer huffed up his bag and started to quicken his pace.

* * *

><p>The journey through the forest went off without a hitch which everyone was thankful for. The forest had been much larger than they had expected and it was dark when they had left. They started to set up camp when Zell let out a loud yelp. "W-what the hell! You guys!"<p>

The three protectors of the young blonde ran over and had their weapons out. Standing in front of the Host was a large creature with skin that looked like rotting bark and patches of moss-like fur. It stared at them with green, bright eyes and had liquid leaking from its gaping mouth. It's focus seemed primarily focused on Zell, which worried Seifer. Did this monster sense the Garden within the boy? The beast growled, letting out a sound that resembled creaking wood and rustling leaves. It raised its arm and began swinging down onto Zell's head when Raijin block it with his staff, forcing it back with a loud heave. Seifer quickly reacted to the reeling beast and shot a ball of hellish fire at the monster. He was smirking when he realized his magic fizzled away. This didn't make sense, the thing was obviously flammable.

"What the hell! That thing should be bursting into flames!" Seifer took hold of Hyperion and stuck down on the beast's arm, a loud, sickling crack rang through the fields. "Its body is brittle and old, but it's incredible strong!" He jumped back, noticing the very little damage his gunblade had done.

"SCAN!" Fujin shot out an odd, green-blue ray which ran along the beast's entire body. She gasped slightly and grabbed Zell's wrist. "We have to get out of here. This thing… It's surrounded by some sort of powerful magic. I don't understand it but something or someone is boosting this things potential dramatically. Seifer! Raijin!" The two men nodded and jumped to her side. "We can't take this thing on. We…" The beast shot out a ball of odd green light. It collided with Fujin's chest and sent her flying, slamming viciously to the ground. Zell stared at the limp body that was just standing beside him, now 5 feet away.

"Fu!" Raijin growled and turned to the beast. He started pummeling the creature with his staff, each strike making a sick cracking noise. "Damn you!" Raijin raised his staff for another strike but was thrown away by the large arm of the monster. He soared away from the beast and landed unconscious beside Fujin. The creature than began stalking toward Zell.

"Fire Cross: No Mercy!" The creature was hit by a sudden and massive fiery explosion. It howled in pain but before it could react it was struck by a wave of energy that cut through it like paper. It shattered and dissipated into ash. Zell yelped and covered his face and head as the remains of the creature fell onto him. After a brief moment he looked up with shock in his wide eyes. What had happened? He looked over and saw Seifer leaning on Hyperion, which was imbedded into the ground to hold him up.

"S-Seifer? What happened?" Zell was about to stand but Seifer walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. Seifer frowned a little and walked over to his friends who lie unmoving just behind Zell. He knelt over and inspected them gingery, and sighed.

"Good. They aren't dead..." Seifer sighed again and walked back over to Zell and sat beside him. "Fu has all the healing magic though so I can't help them. They'll just have to rest." He looked over at Zell and grinned half-heartedly. "I guess you and I are alone tonight."

Zell frowned and brushed off the ash that was on him. "Yeah, but I hope they'll be alright." He coughed sharply and Seifer looked at him with concern. "I'm fine. Just dusty... Gross." Zell shuddered and quickly brushed all the monster ash off himself.

Seifer smiled weakly at the smaller boy. "Yeah, sorry about that."

Zell's face turned to surprise. "You did that? B-but how?"

Seifer shrugged. "No idea. I just did. I didn't know I could..."

Zell was about to reply but something dark struck him. He could feel something very powerful and evil nearby. He bolted upright, standing frozen beside the other blonde. "W-what...?" He looked around quickly, Seifer was now standing beside him face full of concern.

"What is it Zell?" Seifer was about the grab Zell's shoulder when the smaller blonde yelped as if stuck. "Zell? What's wrong?"

Zell pointed a finger out in front of himself. He was pointing at a very dark figure standing a small ways off, almost hidden by the shadow of the night. "A Sorceress..."

Seifer looked at the thing Zell was pointing at and as his eyes adjusted he could make out that it was a very tall, human-shaped shadow that looked to be cloaked in very dark clothing. "Are you sure...?" Seifer's voice was barely above a whisper.

Zell nodded and head and stepped back slowly. "S-she's... Oww... Ugh." Zell clenched his chest and hunched over a little. Seifer steadied the boy and looked at where the figure was. It was gone. He darted his eyes around, looking for it when he was suddenly stuck by a powerful force. It knocked him over and Zell yelped again. "W-what the fuck was that?" He stumbled to his feat only to be pushed over again.

"How kould this have happened? Who did this? It is not possible! My magic is too powerful! My konnection with that beast was too great for any mortal! It must have been you, Garden Host!" The shadow that the two blondes had seen was now standing very close to Zell, a hand out stretched in Seifer's direction. "Do not move! I will kill you if you interfere!" She lifted her other hand and struck Zell across the face. Zell stumbled and fell to the ground. "Pathetic! You kould not possible be the one who killed my pet... But then..." Her voice was dark and angry. It was mature but acidic and very powerful, you could tell just by her voice that she was very strong. She looked at Seifer again and then pointed a finger at him. "Was it you? That is not possible!" She stalked over to the other blonde when Zell's voice chirped up.

"I-it was me! Don't hurt him- ugh!" He hunched over in pain as the woman slammed him with an unseen force.

"Shut up! You kan not lie to me!" She turned back to Seifer and glared darkly at him. Her face was beautiful but purely evil. "How did you do this! Tell me!"

Seifer slowly stood up and looked the woman dead in the face. "I don't know. I killed it. That's all." His voice was dry and even. "What do you want? Mad that we killed your ugly boyfriend?" Seifer laughed but was stuck in the face by a powerful, slender hand. He didn't slump to the ground like Zell but he was dazed.

"Hmph. I see... You are quite powerful." Her voice was no longer angry, but curious. She raised her hand again and clenched it slowly. "What would you do to save you're precious Host?"

Zell gasped and started to clench his chest desperately. Seifer glared at the woman and spat at her. "Stop that you bitch!" He raised Hyperion and brought it down, swift and strong. He smirked, but it quickly faded when he realized the woman had moved.

"Not good enough." She was still clenching her hand and Zell was writhing in pain.

"Stop it!" Seifer raised his hand and his face went dark. "Fire Cross: No Mercy!" He shot a large ball of fire at the woman, which exploded. He then proceeded to strike her with a large blade of energy. He panted and knelt on the ground.

"You... Are far stronger than I imagined..." The woman was holding her arm, which was bleeding fiercely. "I will let you both live for now, but I promise I will be back." She turned and disappeared in a puff of black and purple smoke.

Zell gasped for air and lied on the ground. He couldn't move and tears were running down his face. He looked over at where Seifer was kneeling and tried to call to him. All that came out was a raspy breath.

Seifer looked down at his hands. What was happening? How did he do that? He heard a noise and looked up. Zell was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. Seifer crawled over to him and lied down beside him. "Z-zell, are you okay?"

Zell nodded slowly and raised his hand to Seifer's face. "S-she... said she would be back. I don't want to die Seifer... I don't want you to die." The tears started to pour out more steadily. "Don't die!"

Seifer grabbed Zell's hand and smiled weakly. "I'm too strong to be killed by some skinny bitch. I promise." He knew he was lying. That woman was far more powerful than either of them and he would risk his life to protect Zell, and he knew he could never live with himself if he didn't. "Let's get some sleep."

Zell nodded and closed his eyes. Both were too tired to get their sleeping bags so they fell asleep on the bare grass and dirt, the night plagued by nightmares.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Winhill

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Sorry about taking FOREVER to update. Things happened, I guess. It wasn't me just being lazy, oh no totally not... Uh. Yeah. So anyways. Here's Chapter 4!

**Note 2:** Plot stuff start to happen in this chapter. There's some different POVs in this one so... Hopefully it's not confusing or anything!

* * *

><p><strong>BodyGarden – Chapter IV<strong>

The whirling of the propellers came to a loud halt and the helicopter landed roughly on the landing pad. A beautiful, thin woman in a sleek black dress gingerly stepped out of the vehicle, followed by a somewhat portly man. The woman's long black hair swayed in the gentle breeze as she walked toward the stern, short haired lady waiting a small distance from the helipad. The short haired female bowed lowly as the thin woman greeted her. "Hello Xu. How have you been?"

"Lady Edea, Sir Cid. It is a pleasure to see you again. What brings you to Balamb?" Xu and Edea began walking toward the elevator that would take them down to Xu's office. "It is too bad that Zell has already begun his SeeDing. He would have been happy to see you."

"He is a good boy. I'm sure he will be fine, you don't need to worry about him." Edea flashed Xu a knowing glance as the elevator began to descend.

"L-lady Edea! I am not..." Xu was at a loss of words, which rarely happened.

"You don't have to speak to say Xu. It's written all over your face. You are worried. You've lost sleep haven't you?" Edea placed a kind hand on Xu's shoulder when the elevator's door slid open. The ladies stepped out and walked toward Xu's bland office, followed by the short man. Xu coughed and a faint blush appeared on her usually pale cheeks.

"I only worry for the sake of the state..." Xu began but Edea raised a hand to stop her.

"Xu. We've known each other for years. I know when you are lying. Why must you try to keep up this strict, stoic charade? It is just us, and my husband. It's not like you need to impress us. But enough about this, I have come for an important reason and I must be off to Deling shortly." Edea followed Xu into her office and took a seat on the soft sofa.

"Important? What is it?" Xu sat in a chair opposite Edea as Cid, Edea's husband, sat beside his wife.

"Well..." Edea began with a very solemn look on her face.

"She is back." Cid piped in. He had been quiet up until now, not wanting to interrupt the woman.

"What?!" Xu bolted up swiftly and her face became drained of all colour. "She... can't be."

"It's true. I'm going to all the capitals of each state to inform them. I do not know how this has happened but... It's the truth. I would not mistake this feeling for anyone, or anything, else. She is back and everyone needs to be notified." Edea stood slowly, followed by Cid. "I do not know what Her plan is this time but I know it cannot be good."

"What are we going to do? The other Hosts aren't ready to help you like last time. And..." Xu trailed off and started to walk away. "I won't the same thing happen to Zell. I promised his mother..."

"Xu..." Edea's face softened. "I should get going. You should use this knowledge to mount a defence or whatever you see fit." Cid opened the door to the office for Edea. Before walking out Edea turned and looked at Xu with sad eyes. "We won't let anything happen to the new Hosts. I will do everything in my power to keep those children safe. I'm sorry to bring only bad news and then leave so quickly my friend. Good bye." Edea disappeared behind the door and Cid closed it behind them.

Xu began to pace and ran her hand through her short hair. "This can't be true... Zell..." She stopped and stood straight. "I have to figure something out." She quickly sat at her desk and began her long task of coming up with a solution to an impossible scenario

* * *

><p>Zell shifted uncomfortably and tried to move his body but found the he was oddly restrained. He struggled briefly before cracking his eyes open to the blinding midday light. What he saw was a sleeping Seifer with his arms fastened securely around Zell's much smaller body. He couldn't remember why he was lying so close to the taller man, or why they didn't have their sleeping bags. He did recall, vaguely, a creature but... Nothing else. Strange.<p>

Zell yawned and tried to stretch but Seifer's larger body kept him prisoner. He began struggling again trying to break free but to no avail. "It seems I have no choice..." Zell squirmed a little to get his arm free and quickly jabbed Seifer in the shoulder.

"What the fuck!?" Seifer jolted up quickly, dropping Zell roughly on the ground. He started rubbing his shoulder and glared at Zell. "What did you do that for?"

"Well... I was kinda trapped." Zell shrugged and slowly stood up, dusting his body off. "Hey... Seifer?"

"What?" Seifer had his head in his left palm trying to fight a headache.

"Do you remember why we're sleeping on the bare ground? All I remember is some weird monster... But everything else after that is a blur." Zell stretched his sore muscles and began pacing. "It's weird... It's like I'm scared to remember... Or at least I think I am. I don't know."

"I don't remember either..." Seifer looked up at the restless boy and sighed. "We should get moving. Where are Rai and Fu?" Seifer stood as Zell stopped pacing. "Hey, guys! Where are you!?" Seifer's voice was loud and demanding. Zell was sure neither Fujin or Raijin would ignore it if they could help it.

"H-hey! Be quiet, you know? I'm tryin' to sleep here." Raijin's mumbled voice replied quietly just a small ways away from the blonde pair.

"UP." Fuijin's stern tone was much louder and clearer. "NOW."

"OW! Hyne, Fu! Stop, you know!" Zell and Seifer spotted the pair just behind a small bush. Fujin was kicking Raijin, who was still lying on the ground. "I'm up!"

"Hey guys. Are you ready to get moving?" Seifer was holding his head again. "And stop that yelling... I have a splitting headache."

"Oh. Do you guys remember what happened last night?" Zell helped the whimpering Raijin up as he asked this, while Fujin walked off to fetch their scattered baggage. "Seifer and I can't recall."

"Huh? Iunno, you know?" Raijin yawned and stretched. "I don't 'member much, you know?" Raijin walked over to a struggling Fujin and helped her with the bags.

"THANKS." She dropped all the luggage onto Raijin and walked over to Zell. "OKAY?"

Zell nodded and smiled at the silver-haired woman. "Yeah. Do you remember that monster too?"

"YES." Fujin rested her hand on Zell's head and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad you're okay. Seifer, what happened to the monster?"

"I don't know. I think I killed it or something. Whatever..." Seifer was mumbling now and was hunching over a little. "I have a headache. Can we just get moving?"

"Hmm. Seifer is kind of a baby, huh?" Zell smirked as Seifer glared at him. "I shouldn't be stuck with a Bodygard who gets taken down by just a headache." Zell chuckled at his own joke. Fujin joined in as Seifer huffed and walked over to the shorter blonde. Seifer raised his arm and bonked Zell on the head with his fist. "Oww! Shit! That hurt... Seifer! What the hell!?" Zell began rubbing his now sore scalp and whined quietly, all the while Fujin and Raijin laughed even harder.

"Shut up chicken. Now you have a headache too. Give me my bag Rai. We're leaving." Raijin handed everyone their bags and they all started out toward Winhill. "We gotta just cross over those small mountains over there and we'll practically be in Winhill." Seifer pointed out toward the horizon at a large chain of mountains. "They recently built a road that will make it easy to traverse through the mountains. Everyone hated how difficult it was to get to the village. We should be there sometime later this evening."

Everyone else nodded as they marched, in their usual formation, toward civilization.

* * *

><p>After hours of tiring walking the party finally arrived in the quite village of Winhill. The journey, coupled with the bad night they each had, the group was ready for a nice night of solid sleep. Seifer led Zell and the others to a small building. It seemed cozy enough but there was something about it...<p>

"Seifer! Is this a bar? Shouldn't we find somewhere to sleep?" Zell was flabbergasted. "Why are we at a bar anyway? Now isn't any time to get drunk"

Seifer turned around toward Zell and stared at him with his piercing gaze. "Shut up, please." Seifer turned back around and opened the door to the bar.

The group walked through the door (Zell did so reluctantly) and were greeted by an empty establishment. "Huh. They aren't here, you know?" Raijin walked toward the bar and sat on a stool. Fujin followed him and sat beside him. Seifer sat on the opposite side of Raijin and banged the bar sharply.

"Hey! You have customers here!" A rustling noise began to emit from the back room and then a man appeared.

"Shut up! Geez! I'm comin'! Who do you... Seifer!? Rai? Fu? Hey guys!" The man had a large grin on his face as he walked toward the the trio and clapped his hands excitedly. "You guys just missed Squall. He was just here a few days ago!" The man clasped his hands down on the bar as Zell sat down quietly beside Fujin.

The man began speaking with Raijin and Seifer about what they had been up to lately. The man looked mature enough, with his long black hair and fatherly face, but he sounded like a child with his hooting and hollering. "He's kinda loud..."

"You're one to talk Zell." Fujin grinned at Zell, who just simply blushed. "He's Squall's father but unlike how Seifer feels about Squall, Seifer actually like him. He can be a little much at times, but he's fun."

"Whoa! Did I just hear what I think I heard!? Fu, were you just talking to this... kid in full sentences!?" The man suddenly cut into Fujin and Zell's conversation with his odd question.

"YES." Fujin replied truthfully.

"Seriously!? You never do with me! Who is this kid anyway? Are you even old enough to be in here? What are you, like fifteen? Where are your parents?" He was speaking so quickly Zell wasn't sure if he should reply or to just let him ramble on.

"His name is Zell and he's not fifteen, he's eighteen. Also, he's the Balamb Host so you may want to be a little less ignorant around him. He might melt your face off or something." Seifer lazily rested his head in his hand as he said this, leaning against the bar.

"What!? Whoa! Really? That sounds pretty cool. Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Laguna Loire, welcome to my bar." Laguna reached out his hand to Zell who took it reluctantly. "I've never met a Host before. Nice to meet you Zall."

"It's Zell dear." Everyone stopped what they were doing as a woman with short chestnut hair came through the same door Laguna came through earlier. "And seriously Laguna. Can't you tell that they're tired? Did you even offer them anything to eat or drink? Or a bed? How about a shower or bath? Why do you even run this place?" The woman greeted Zell with a gentle smile and handed out water to the four travellers. "I'm Raine. And I am, unfortunately, married to this oaf." Laguna's face was stricken with utter shock as Raine spoke.

"H-Honey! What are you saying!?" Laguna seemed physically in pain. "Don't you love me!?"

"Yes, yes. Anyway. You are sleeping here tonight, okay? I'm sure you are all quite tired. Hungry too. Laguna." Raine turned to her husband.

"Y-yes dear?" Laguna stood up perfectly straight.

"Get the guest rooms ready, and start dinner please." Laguna nodded quickly and scurried away. "Now, what can I get you guys to drink?" Raine smiled warmly at the party.

"I'll just stick with water. Master Zell doesn't want me to drink." Seifer raised his glass of clear liquid before chugging it.

"Master Zell? Oh my Seifer, I didn't know you were the submissive type!" Raine poked fun at Seifer, who just laughed. She refilled his glass with water and turned to the other three. "And you guys?"

"I'll just stick with water too." Zell said meekly with his head down.

"Tea please Raine. I've always loved your tea." Fujin returned Raine's warm smile.

"Beer, you know. The usual!" Raine giggled at Raijin's enthusiasm and grabbed his a bottle of his favourite beer. "Thank you, you know! You're the best!" Raijin popped the cap and began drinking his golden beverage. "That's awesome! Perfect, you know!"

"So, you guys are on Zell's SeeDing? Why does that sound so sexual...?" Raine trailed off before blushing faintly. "Uh... uh... I mean...!" Raine stumbled over her words before coughing. "I mean Zell is on his journey right? Going to become a SeeD?"

"Y-yeah. It's been a real experience so far. A lot of... fun." Zell was quiet and had his head lowered still.

"Zell... are you okay?" Seifer was up before anyone else could move and he was kneeling in front of Zell. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no... Just tired I guess. I'm fine. Really." Zell gave Seifer a weak smile. "Stop it. I'll start to think you're nice."

"Shut up chicken. You look horrible." Seifer gave Zell a stern look.

"Thanks." Zell drank some of his water, followed by a yawn. "I think I'll just head to bed. I'm not that hungry anyway." Zell stood up and bowed to Raine. "Thank you Miss Raine."

"Oh hush. The bed rooms are just down that hall way over there, second door on the left. I'll be sure to save you some food for you." Raine patted Zell's shoulder as he walked off down the hallway. She turned toward his three companions and sighed. "He sure is a cute one. I don't feel right leaving him with you guys! No offence Fu."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Seifer bolted up. "Are you saying Fu is the only trustworthy one of us?"

"Yes." Raine was blunt and winked at Fu who started laughing.

"Whatever. The food better be good or I'll regret coming." Seifer sat back down beside Raijin who had mysteriously gone through three beers already. "And Raijin, you better not get too drunk. We have work to do tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah. I know, you know?" Raijin downed his beer. "Sooo goooood. More please! You know!"

"When will the food be ready?" Fujin sipped her newly made tea. "And this tea is perfect as always Raine. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. And it should be ready soon. Right Laguna?" Raine spoke the last half of her sentence more loudly.

"Y-yes dear!" Laguna replied from the kitchen out back. "Very soon!"

* * *

><p>Zell could hear the loud chatter of his companions and the bar owners but he wasn't interested in what they were saying or doing, he was far too tired. He didn't understand it though. He had felt fine before a few minutes ago. All of a sudden he couldn't keep his eyes open.<p>

The small boy stumbled over to the only bed in the room, took off his shoes, socks, and jacket and crawled under the covers. He cuddled into the mattress and sighed wearily. As he lied there, feeling drained completely, his mind started to wonder. He tried to remember what happened the night before. He knew it was something bad but he couldn't recall any details about what happened. It was as if there was a fog covering up the details and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't break through it. Zell turned over and tried to clear his mind now intent on falling asleep. He was too tired to stay awake longer than he needed. But still his mind wandered...

He and Seifer were friends when they were younger? How can he not remember this? The Garden is to blame...? It destroys memories? Why didn't Xu tell him about this? Zell was starting to get frustrated and angry. He had a friend, a best friend, and he doesn't even remember? Zell was more angry with himself than anything else. He felt guilty for forgetting Seifer.

"Seifer... I'm sorry..." Zell's voice was barely above a whisper as he slowly began drifting off to sleep. But he was interrupted.

Zell thought he had only been lying there for a few minutes but then he heard his friends discussing details about the food they had just finished eating and who would be sleeping where. Fu was determined to stay in the same room as Zell, claiming she didn't trust Seifer or a drunk Raijin. There was more arguing before the door finally opened and then shut.

"SEIFER!" Fujin's voice came sharply through the wooden door as Seifer chuckled to himself softly.

"Sorry Fu, but last I checked you weren't his bodygard. I'll see you guys in the morning." Seifer wasn't exactly quiet but he wasn't exactly trying to wake the small boy. Not that it mattered, Zell hadn't fallen asleep yet.

There was more noise and Fu sounded rather frustrated. Then all was quiet. Seifer made his way over to the bed, took off his jacket and such, just as Zell had done, and settled beside Zell in the large bed. He sighed and rolled over to face away from the smaller blonde.

"Who said I wanted to share a bed with you?" Zell's voice was quiet, weak, and mumbled, but it caused Seifer to jump slightly regardless.

Seifer turned his head to look over his shoulder at the boy. "You're still awake? Go to sleep. You sound terrible."

"Whatever..." Zell scooted closer to Seifer and pressed his body against his back. "Thank you... For everything..."

"Zell?" Seifer rolled over slowly and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. He stared down at Zell and smiled a little. The boy had finally fallen asleep it seemed. "You're welcome." Seifer closed his eyes and sighed.

He wouldn't be sleeping, and it wasn't because of the boy in his arms. Well, no, that's somewhat of a lie. He had everything to do with him, but also had nothing to do with him. Zell, for one, still hadn't said much about Seifer's confession of them being childhood friends, nor did he remember what happened the night before. It was the latter issue that really disturbed him. If Zell really didn't remember that was good, right? Seifer remembered but he lied to protect Zell. He didn't want him to relive the hell that woman had caused them and he vowed to find a way to protect the Host himself. He had to. Seifer clung to Zell a little tighter and sighed again. That woman... Who was she and what did she want? She was far too powerful to be an ordinary human, even if she was a Sorceress. Rinoa was a strong Sorceress but this woman made Rinoa look like a harmless puppy. He had hurt her but... He didn't even know how he did that. It kind of just happened. He'd have to figure it out though, and soon. She promised she'd be back and Seifer felt that she wasn't one to skimp on that promise.

* * *

><p>"No! You will not kill her. It will change nothing. You are already dead." Two shadowy figures stood facing each other in a strange room.<p>

"But she killed me! Do I not get my revenge!?" The taller figure's voice was loud and demanding. "Edea will pay for what she did to me! I will rip her heart out! I will steal her magic!"

"Enough!" The short figure's voice bellowed. It was obvious who was in charge. "You will do no such thing. I brought you here for only one reason and that was to help me find all the Sorceresses of this time. I kould easily send you away if I wished." The shorter shadow whipped her hand through the air. The taller figure flew backward a ways but landed on their feet. "We will talk no more of this!"

Lightning flashed dramatically as the taller shadow stood. The flash revealed only that the large shadow had striking red hair, like fresh blood, and a sinister face. "I am sorry, milady." The red-haired giant sneered and turned away from the more powerful figure. "I will go and complete my duties, as you wish." The giant suddenly disappeared.

"I will have to deal with her when I have accomplished my mission. But first..." The shadow slunk through the room before disappearing as well.

* * *

><p>After a delicious breakfast and some discussion Zell and his party decided to head out into the village and have a look around. Seifer was hoping for some sort of action. Maybe there were some monsters that needed to be taken care of.<p>

The village was small and quiet. There were some children playing in the fields, adults were talking and shopping, it was nice. The houses had an old-timey look, all were cozy in size, and there wasn't much noise besides the laughter of children and chatter of shop owners. Well, there was one disturbance...

"Ack! Why is it so noisy out here, you know!?" Raijin was holding his head and had a very pale expression. "I feel terrible, you know?"

"IDIOT!" Fujin glared at the hungover staff-wielder and walked off.

"I told you not to drink so much. Hyne." Seifer grumbled. "I'm going to go look to see if there are any jobs for us. We need some money." Seifer walked off but not before giving Zell a worried glance.

Zell had his head down and wasn't paying attention to the conversation that took place around him. He was thinking again. A rough hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts. He raised his head. "Huh?"

"Zell. You okay, you know? I'm not!" Raijin lent against Zell and covered his mouth. "Aww, man... You know?" He walked off toward Raine's bar and quickly disappeared behind the door frame. Zell shook his head and looked around him.

"Huh? Where did Seifer and Fu go?" Zell started heading down a small road that seemed to lead to town square of sort. As he walked into the centre of town he say Fujin standing beside Seifer talking to an elder woman. "There they are."

As Zell neared his friends he heard them discussion some sort of job. "So you think it was some monsters?"

"Yes. He's been gone for so long!" The old lady seemed distraught and was waving her hands around as she spoke.

"ACCEPT." Fujin glanced at Seifer firmly who nodded in reply.

"We'll look for your dog. We promise to bring him home safe." Seifer smiled warmly at the lady who sighed in relief.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Seifer and Fujin bowed and turned away, almost bumping into Zell.

"Watch it chickie." Seifer glared down at Zell.

"Me!? You watch it, jerk!" Zell glared at Seifer in return. Seifer shrugged and broke their stare and turned to Fujin.

"Why did we accept such as absurd request? A dog? Really?" Seifer didn't seem happy. "It seems like a waste of time."

"What's going on? What are we doing?" Zell interrupted Seifer.

"That old lady wants us to find her missing dog. Says she thinks it was monsters who dognapped it or something. It probably just ran away." Seifer started walking off. "Well the sooner we find it the sooner we can get on with a more interesting job."

"That doesn't sound like a waste of time. She must love her dog." Zell ran up beside Seifer and started looking around. "Where would a dog be...?"

Fujin had headed off in a different direction, also looking for the pet.

"This is stupid. I thought I'd be able to go out and kill a bunch of monsters." The tall blonde mumbled and kicked some dirt.

"Well who says the dog isn't being held captive by a group of creatures?!" Zell seemed too excited. Seifer shook his head at the bouncing blonde.

"Doubt it. The dog would be eaten." Seifer's voice was dry and void of humour. He was serious.

"W-what!? But... If the dog is dead!" Zell stopped bouncing around and stood in place for a minute. "That would be horrible!"

"Yeah, it would be. For our wallets." Seifer's face was straight and he kept his stare ahead of him, not looking at the tattooed boy once.

"What's wrong with you!? Why are you being so cruel?" Zell was angry.

Seifer looked at Zell. He didn't know why he was being so insensitive. Maybe it was a defence mechanism? No. That doesn't make sense. Seifer doesn't need to defend himself from anything. It's just a waste of time and he wants to get it over with. Stupid woman shouldn't have lost her pet to begin with. Yeah, that's it. He's wasting his time because an old lady couldn't keep a leash on her dog. But Zell's eyes...

"Fine. I'm sorry. The dog's fine and we'll find it." Seifer looked away from the upset blonde and sighed.

Zell dropped his shoulders that had gone stiff when he got angry. Seifer was acting weird. "Seifer..."

Then they heard it. A barking coming from a small way off.

"Not sure if that's our dog but we should go see, hmm?" Seifer started off, long easy strides. He left Zell behind and looked down an alley and spotted a large golden retriever. He noticed that the animal had it's head stuck in some trash which was obscuring its vision. Seifer made his way to the dog quickly, removed the box from atop the creature's face and examined the collar around its neck in a few quick motions. Zell had just made it to the entrance of the alley as Seifer lifted the large animal and started to carry it.

"You found him!" Zell's eyes were gleaming and he clapped his hands together.

"Yeah. Stupid thing had its face stuck in some garbage. Lets head back and get our reward." Seifer slid passed Zell and headed back toward the centre of town.

The old lady had been happy to see her pet again and paid Seifer a small amount of money for his help. He thanked the woman with a bow.

"Guys!" Raijin came running over as Fujin met back up with the two blondes. "I just heard about some creature that appeared just outside the village!"

"And?" Seifer's voice was dripping with irritability. "Is someone going to pay us for killing it?"

"A farmer said it killed some of his cattle! He said he's worried it'll do worse if it's left alone. Some other people started complaining too about missing livestock." Raijin was panting and wasn't speaking in his normal speech pattern. "I bet everyone would be happy!"

"No money no thank you." Seifer started to turn away but Zell wasn't going to have that.

"Last I checked you worked for me Seifer. We're going to go kill this thing. Money isn't everything." Zell stood firmly in front of Seifer blocking his path. "We're doing it. Got it?"

"Fine. Whatever." Seifer crossed his arms and turned away from the Host. He was not in a good mood. Probably had something to do with the lack of sleep he got the night before.

"Good. Now, where is this monster anyway?" Zell looked at Raijin who nodded and led them toward the farms of Winhill.

* * *

><p>The party arrived at a small farm that was being crowded by a large group of people. They were surrounding a corpse and there was some hysterical wailing. The monster had killed someone.<p>

"W-what happened!?" Zell and his posse pushed through the crowd and saw that a man was lying dead on the ground.

"The monster! It killed my husband!" The woman kneeling over the body had tears streaming down her face and she kept wailing and sobbing.

"Okay guys, we have to kill this thing." Seifer took hold of Hyperion and looked at his friends seriously. "Killing cows and chickens is one thing. This is out of control now. Let's go."

Zell, Fujin, and Raijin followed Seifer's lead out toward the wilds surrounding the village. It didn't take them long to find the enormous beast.

"That must be it." Seifer pointed at the large, lanky creature that stopped moving away from the village and instead turned its attention to the small group. It was hideous. It's fur was black and it had one large eye, golden and cruel. It opened its large, fanged mouth and let loose a horrible screech.

"Protect!" Raijin raised his staff and a blue light surrounded him. He then sprinted and jumped at the creature, striking it firmly with his staff.

"Meltdown!" Seifer held out his hand and a large ray of molten heat poured out of his body and attacked the monster.

"TRIPLE!" Fujin surrounded herself with a blue-white light just as Seifer cut the creature deep in its body with his gunblade.

Zell dashed at the monster and started to punch and kick its underbelly. Each hit was solid and forceful. He smirked to himself. This was going to be easy. But that's when the creature finally acted.

The black beast raised an arm and easily swept Seifer aside and shot a bright, sinister laser from its eye, blasting Raijin backward. Zell back flipped away from the beast as it tried to grab him with its mouth.

"CURE!" Fujin sent out blue sparkles that connected to, and healed, Seifer and Raijin. They nodded to their friend and quickly began their assault again. "HASTE!" This time a golden clock appeared above Seifer, Raijin, and Zell. The magic flowed through them and they became inhumanly fast and agile.

Zell felt the magic course through him and he easily returned to his barrage on the monster. As he jumped to punch the creature in the face it screeched again and a black cloud formed around Zell's body. Before he knew what was going on he fell to the ground.

"W-what!? I can't see!" Zell waved his hands in front of his face and rubbed his eyes.

"ESUNA!" A purple-blue light enveloped Zell. "BETTER?!"

"N-no... It didn't work!" Zell stumbled to his feet. "What is this?"

"It doesn't seem like an ordinary blind spell. We'll... have to deal with this after." Fujin grimaced as the creature's claw barely nicked her dodging form. She threw her chakram at the beast, colliding with it's face.

Seifer and Raijin continued assaulting the beasts body, which was now riddled with cuts and bumps. It began stumbling as it tried to connect an attack on them but they were too fast. As it began to be pummelled into the ground it let out another horrible screech, this time it caused a large black orb to appear above it's dying form. The orb began to suck and absorb all within close proximity of it, slowly dragging Seifer and Raijin toward it.

"Dammit! What is this!? Demi?" Seifer stuck Hyperion into the ground to keep himself grounded. Raijin didn't have such luck.

The dark-skinned man was being pulled toward the ball of dark energy. He gripped at the monster's fur, trying to keep himself safe, but nothing kept him from ascending toward the black hole.

"RAIJIN!" Fujin yelled, louder than Zell had ever heard.

"No!" Seifer tore Hyperion from the ground and stuck his hand out toward the hulking beast. "Fire Cross! Demon Slice!" The creature was struck by a massive explosion. It screeched and the spell it had cast ceased. Seifer slowly raised his weapon and began spinning around quickly, using his gunblade as a saw blade. He repeated cut and torn at the beast, slowly lifting it into the air, before kicking it away, smashing it into the ground. The monster made no sound and slowly dissipated.

"S-seifer? What was that!?" Fujin ran toward her friends and helped Raijin to his feet.

"I.. I don't know. It's like what happened with that other monster..." Seifer stumbled a little as he walked but Zell held him up. "Oh, hey. You can see fine now?"

Zell nodded and looked at where the creature use to be. "What happened? I couldn't see what was going on."

"Seifer killed it, all cool like, you know?! I almost died when it casted this spell but Seifer saved me, you know!" Raijin gave Seifer a bear hug and laughed happily. "Thank you!"

"Seifer. What was that? I have never seen you do that before." Fujin had her hands on her hips.

"I don't know, okay? I did something similar a few nights ago, with that other creature. Zell can tell you about it..." Seifer stood up on his own and started to walk away. "I'm going to go and let every one know that the thing is dead. You guys check to see if it dropped anything."

"Seifer?" Zell began to start after Seifer but Fujin grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let him go. He probably needs time to think and try and understand what's going on." Zell nodded and they looked around where the creature had died but found nothing. Not even any evidence that the creature had even been there.

Seifer had made it part way back to the village when he was met by a beautiful woman with white hair and strange tattoos.

"That was brilliant. I kould use someone like you as my knight." The woman's voice and speech patterns were all too familiar for Seifer.

"You!" Seifer stopped in his tracks and glared hotly at the woman. "Get the fuck away from me."

"Tsk tsk." The woman raised her hand and Seifer quickly fell to his knees. "Is that any way to speak to the future God of this world!?"

"What? A god? Pfft. That's rather funny." Seifer tried to stand but he was being held down by an unseen force.

"Silence! You should be glad I have not killed you yet! You are too strong to just pass up. You will be my knight or I _will_ kill you."

"Kill me then. I'll never be your knight!" Seifer sneered at the witch who just stared at him cruely.

"Seifer!" Zell. He has to stay away. He has to... Seifer's face fell and the woman smirked.

"I see... Be my knight or I will kill your precious Host." Seifer was released from his trap and slowly stood. "I will give you a little more time to come to your decision. I will be back soon." She turned away and disappeared like she had the first time he had met her.

"Seifer? There you are!" Zell, Raijin, and Fujin ran over to Seifer who stood stock still. "Hey... Seifer, you okay?"

"Oh, what? Yeah. I'm fine. Just... thinking." Seifer looked down at Zell and smiled.

"W-what!? Why are you smiling at me!?" Zell backed away a little.

"Sorry. No reason." Seifer looked up toward Winhill. "Lets get back and tell them the good news." Seifer led the way acting as if nothing had happened. He already made his decision and now all he had to do was wait for that bitch to return.

****T**O BE CONTINUED**


End file.
